


Marry Me

by swanshook (onceuponahundred)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/swanshook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 moments When Emma realized she wanted to marry Killian; one of them includes Killian being mistaken for Henry’s father on an outing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**i.**

The first time that Emma realizes she was completely okay with marrying Killian Jones, she’s completely unprepared for it. It hits her out of nowhere, taking her by surprises.

It isn’t even that special of a moment. The two of them are in their kitchen one Sunday morning and she’s just watching him float around the kitchen, humming to himself softly as he makes coffee for them while simultaneously making breakfast for Emma, Henry and himself.

Emma is staring at the love her life, the person she knows that she would do anything for, the person she knows that would do anything for her. Her one true love as some people would call it.

“Do you want eggs for your toast, love?”

Killian’s voice startles her out of her thoughts and she jumps slightly, causing him to let out a low chuckle that has her cheeks turning red slightly.

“Eggs would be great. Thank you.”

“Of course. Do you think Henry will want some? Actually never mind, I know he will.”

And with that Killian turns back to the stove, a happy smile on his face as he once again begins humming a tune under his breath. Emma props her chin on her hand watching him with a soft smile of her own as she thinks about how she so desperately wanted to be Mrs. Killian Jones.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**

When Emma realizes for the second time that she was in fact ready to make the transition from Swan to Jones, she’s not as surprised by it as the first.

It also isn’t that big of deal, but to her it seems like Killian moved the sun and stars just for her.

The two of them are shopping for the holidays, trying to pick out presents for their family and she’s just amazed by how well he knows everyone. He’s able to figure out a present for everyone in a matter of minutes.

For her mother, he picks out a little glass figurine of the seven little dwarves knowing how much she loved them.

For her father he picked out a book about how to tend your own sheep knowing that David grew up on a farm and he missed the country life.

For Henry’s paternal grandfather he got this weird antique thing that just screamed Gold.

Killian Jones was an absolute angel and luckily he was all hers.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I do indeed, love but thank you for confirming it for me.”

And when Killian tugs her close (she doesn’t know how he manages it consider his arms are filled with bags) dipping down just a bit so he can kiss her soundly, she absolutely melts.

Emma knows that her family considered Killian one of their own already, she just really, really wanted to make it official on paper.

 

* * *

 

 

**iii.**

By the third time marriage crosses her mind, Emma is done. She has completely fallen down the rabbit hole that is marrying Killian Jones and being his wife. She wants nothing more than that now.

This time it happens when they’re out and about with Henry. The three of them are strolling down through the park, ice cream in hand as they just enjoyed one another’s company.

It was a calm, quiet sort of day and Emma was grateful for it. They all at times could be extremely busy and it tended to get in the way of spending time with one another, but somehow they seemed to manage.

“What a lovely family you have, dear. Your son really seems to take after his father.”

Emma who had been standing off to the side watching Killian tussle with Henry looks to her left, at the old woman who was standing next to her, a kindly smile stretched across her wrinkled face.

She’s about to correct her, saying that Killian wasn’t Henry’s biological father but then she realizes while that was true. Killian and Henry shared no blood whatsoever; it did not make him any less of a father to their son.

So she just smiles at the old lady, thanking her softly before turning back to look at her two boys with all the love that was in her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

**+i.**

When the fourth reason comes around and it eventually does, Emma’s had enough and before she can doubt herself she blurts out, “Marry me.”

“What was that, love?”

“I said, ‘marry me.’ I want you to be my husband.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Surer than anything else in my life. I want us to get married.”

Killian smiles down at her, tugging her closer to his side with the arm that was draped across her shoulders. She snuggles deeper against him, her hair tickling his chest slightly as she burrows into him.

“Then I agree to your proposal, Swan. Now where’s my ring?”

Emma lets out a light laugh as she thinks about how her dreams were finally becoming a reality. Killian Jones was hers and she was infinitely his.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
